


Down, Down, Down

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Werewolf Mates, dub-con bordering on non-con, roleplay that hasn't been properly negotiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Remus and Severus have an agreement of sorts. One night things take a different turn, though.





	Down, Down, Down

**Author's Note:**

> For hp_kinkfest

They have an arrangement, of sorts. It started as something they both needed but didn't have anyone else to fulfil their needs with. Remus can only think of Sirius, like he has done countless times over the past 12 years. Werewolves only mate once for life, and sadly for Remus his mate is a man who killed two of their mutual friends. It hurts, it hurts so bad that there are days Remus wishes he would cease to exist.

Severus… well, you can't really tell what Severus is thinking these days. He has always kept his feelings and heart to himself, but even he has certain physical needs. Since Severus is not interested in picking up one-night stands from Knockturn Alley, he takes the next best thing he can and that is a forlorn werewolf who needs him to brew Wolfsbane Potion every single month. They will both get what they want in the end.

Even if Remus knows that Sirius is as good as dead, it still feels like he's cheating his mate with Snape of all people. But he needs _this_ , whatever it is, because he has been touch-starved for so long. So Remus pretends it's not Severus he's with, even if his scent is all wrong and he feels so _empty_ inside. It's better than nothing, and frankly speaking Remus is tired of being alone all the time.

One night Remus slips and calls Severus "Sirius" instead. Severus freezes, and then a malevolent sneer appears to his face.

"It's Black you want, eh? Even after what he did to your precious _friends_? I'll give you Black, then, just you wait. Now leave."

And with those words Severus kicks Remus from his quarters, slamming the door shut with wards so thick that even thinking about them is lethal. Remus returns to his own rooms, not wanting to know what he will face the next time he pays a visit to Severus.

Weeks go by before Remus is summoned to the dungeons again. Part of him does not want to go near the Potions Master, but Remus knows what will happen if he doesn't go. It was part of their deal to begin with – neither could withdraw from it before the term was over or otherwise there would be consequences.

At first Remus thinks Severus is playing a trick on him, as there is no one in sight when Remus steps through the door. Then… his nose picks on something peculiar… there is something familiar in the air, mixed with _wrongness_ and _hatred_. And then Sirius emerges from the shadows, looking just like he was that faithful morning, if only a bit older. But… no… it can't be. No. Sirius wouldn't risk everything by coming to Hogwarts, or would he? Then again, Remus never thought Sirius could betray James, could betray **him** and look where he is now?

"Now, now, Remus, stop staring at me and get undressed. We don't have all night to waste, now do we?"

Severus.

Of course. Of course a Potions Master would be able to brew a perfect batch Polyjuice Potion – but how had Severus maintained a piece of Sirius to finish off the potion? It's not like Severus had Sirius hidden somewhere in his quarters.

"Don't be a fool, Lupin. You of all _people_ should know better. Even if I'm perfectly capable of making Polyjuice Potion, I have absolutely no intention to turn myself to _Black_ of all the possible people. Haven't you ever heard of disguising spells? I'm merely… using our similarities to my advantage. Now, undress yourself, close your eyes and think of your precious _boyfriend_ ", Severus snarled, his thin mouth twisting to something that might just pass on as a cruel smile.

Remus strips naked and closes his eyes without thinking what he is doing. The need of having Sirius back in his life for one night, even if it's all a big, fat lie _(but so had Sirius been, now hadn't he, a small voice whispers in his head)_ , is so strong he can't help himself. It doesn't matter that Severus hates him vehemently, as long Remus has this one night.

It is surreal and wrong and suffocating, and Remus can't get enough. Both Sirius and Severus are tall and dark-haired, but that's about it. Sirius's hands are warm and wide; Severus's are long, thin and cold and he uses too much force when he's handling Remus but Remus chants inside his head that this is just a game of rough sex he and Sirius are trying out. Oh yes, Sirius was always so inventive when it came to sex, and this is no exception. Sirius is calling him filthy names _(whore, cunt, wanker, tosser, fucktard)_ and it makes Remus even more horny than he is.

Sirius's chin is unusually smooth, and Remus misses the scratch of Sirius's stubble on his skin. Then Sirius bites him, bites him hard and Remus can feel his orgasm approaching. Now, not yet, Remus thinks, trying to desperately stop the inevitable happening. But it's too late, he's coming in long, white spurts, spending himself to the floor. The silence that follows is deafening.

Then Sirius lifts him up with a spell and throws him haphazardly to the bed before placing himself between Remus's legs. He's so close, so close, but not close enough and the wolf in Remus's mind is getting impatient. Why wouldn't Sirius touch him?

Something slick touches his hole, and Remus quivers involuntarily. They don't… it's just that Remus is the Alpha male in their relationship, and the nights when he has let Sirius penetrate him can be counted with one hand. Now, though, it feels the right way to do things, and Remus surrenders, letting Sirius use him whatever way he thinks Remus deserves tonight. It burns, and stretches, and then there's friction, but Remus doesn't want Sirius to stop even if this is not what he originally wanted. The wolf inside Remus is howling – of anger, of frustration, or of something else entirely Remus has no idea. 

Sirius pulls himself out just before his orgasm and comes to Remus's face with long, hot spurts. The feel of semen is shocking enough that Remus remembers it's not really Sirius he's with but Severus – Severus, who looks at him with a look of disdain on his face.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Remus." Severus does not raise his voice, nor does he have to – Remus recognises when his company is not wanted anymore. Remus collects his clothes, not even bothering to put them back on before retreating back to his own rooms. It is not until he is on the brink of falling asleep that Remus realises Severus called him with his given name.

Maybe… he could _persuade_ to Severus play a part of another man once more in the future? Remus is not sure if he wants to follow that line of thought or not, but that can wait another day. It's not he's going anywhere.


End file.
